We're just friends
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: JONAS. I guess its a song-fic. On her 17th birthday Stella and the boys through her a party. Macy gets to spend time with Nick alone but nerves seem to get the best of her. NACY. Bit of Joella, litterally. And I've changed the title...
1. Stella's whereabouts

**Second story.  
I was a bit unsure about whether to do it in present day or in the past. I did present...  
Hope its ok**

**I don't own the programme JONAS or the band.**

* * *

**Macy P.O.V.**

I sit on the bench outside the school. Stella had said she would meet me here, 30 minutes ago... I take out my phone to look at the time, 4:52. I sigh and sit back against the bench. You'd think on my birthday my best friend wouldn't keep me waiting... Oh yeah, I'm 17 today.

After what seems like forever a car pulls up beside me. Nick gets out of the car, shortly followed by Kevin. I smile a little, but also feel a little worried to Stella's whereabouts.

"Hey Macy" Kevin smirks. Nick elbows him in the ribs trying to keep it discreet, but I notice. "Hey" I smile, "Where's Stella?" I question. "NICE TRY BUT IM NOT TELLING!" Kevin points his right index finger at me I flinch back slightly.

Nick smacks him round the head and looks at me. "What he meant to say is that Stella's a little busy so we promised her we'd hang with you for a bit", he smiles his amazing smile at me before looking back at Kevin's car.

It's obvious what's going on, the Lucus boys are good actors but they should know by now nothing can get pass me, I'll give them that they didn't have much to go with in the first place though.

"She got chocolate icing right?" I smirk as they both laugh at me. "Damn it!" Nick curses still laughing. "Well, act surprised ok?" Kevin grins before pointing to his car, "We still got to do something for an hour" he says before walking over to his car and jumping into the driving seat.

**An hour ½ later**

"Put on this dress" Nick passes back a box to me. I examine it for a minute. "What's it like?" I ask shaking the box. "Careful!" Nick snaps at me, "I don't know. Stella told me to tell you to put it on, I have no idea how we were going to get you in it without you getting a little suspicious..." he grimaces a little, amusement lingering in his eyes.

"Shield your eyes" I tease. Nick doesn't even joke which makes me chuckle, you can never talk boy's or anything rude around Nick, the confiscation is usually cut short. He turns and looks out front.

I open the box to reveal a silver strapless evening dress with a silver sequenced skirt also with it is a pair of silver cupcake dangly earrings.

"Woah..." I mumble. It is nice and all, but it just seems a little too much for a birthday surprise party. Both Nick and Kevin look back at me and the dress.

"Wow, Stella really went out of her way for that didn't she" Kevin grins. I grimace slightly, I don't want to stand out to much. "Well? Put it on birthday girl" Kevin winks. "Eyes on road" Nick snaps at Kevin. I roll my eyes. Nick treats me like a younger sister, never letting any boy (including his brothers) even think of me in that way. In a small way it makes me happy. I love Nick, I would never tell him, I mean... He's a rock star; he can date any girl he wants. It's a big dream to have...

"Sorry" he says putting his hands up as a sign of surrender . "Hands on the wheel", Nick says curtly placing Kevin's right hand on the wheel for him, Kevin chuckles looking back at the road. He mumbles something to Nick but it's too quiet for me to hear.


	2. The party

I gracefully slide out of the car, not wanting to seem to un-lady like especially in my new dress. I wait for Nick and Kevin outside the Lucus family house. Nick gets out first as he's on my side, he doesn't say anything, just looks me up and down, and it worries me a little.

"Woah!" Kevin grins. I smile. "Not too much then?" I question giving him a curtsey. "Too much? Pfft, no way! You look awesome Macy" Kevin laughs. I can feel my cheeks heat up. I look back at Nick who has still not said anything, nor moved at that.

"C'mon then, we can't have the birthday girl being late for her own birthday party now can we?" Kevin says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs to the attic. Nick follows but continues to say nothing.

"EVERYONE HIDE!" I hear Joe scream. I really have no idea how they had planned to keep this from me. "Well done..." I hear Nick mumble from behind me.

We walk in through the door to get bombarded by 'surprises' and 'happy birthdays', as promised I gasp and act surprised. Although it is not entirely acting as I am surprised.

The theme is very beautiful and set out very well. The boys are all dressed in blue smart suits and the girls are dressed up in dresses not a lot different to mine, the light is dulled with the music lowered.

"I do good?" Stella asks pulling me over towards the beverages, picking up a mini sausage roll and placing it to her mouth. "Good? Stella this is amazing! Thank you so much. You're the bestest bezzie ever!" I squeal pulling her into a hug. We both jump up and down for a minute squealing and hugging.

"Oi birthday biatch, where's my hug?" I turn round to see Joe opened armed with a grin on his face. "Just arrived" I smirk. "Well, welcome to hugsville population, 1" he says motioning his arms towards me.

"Awhh, thank you Joe" I say allowing the hug. "Another year another dollar!" he grins, "Which would make... urm...", "17 Joe, I'm 17" I snap, it's just like him to ruin a good mood. "Ah, yeah, 17. Pfft, I knew that..." I just glare as he gives off a nervous laugh. After a few minutes he clears his throat and looks away "Oh, yeah, coming!" he states answering thin air and walking off in a random direction.

"Time to cut the cake!" Kevin smiles holding out the cake slice for me, somewhere in between arriving and the party he had also changed into a blue suit. I take the slice cake from him and cut the cake into two being rewarded with 'woos' and 'yays.'


	3. What you do to me We the kings

"Hey". I look up to see Nick standing by the sofa I'm sitting on by myself. I smile and nod a little. He sits down next to me. "Well? Good party or what?" he smiles. I look round to see people slow dancing.

"Perfect" I say mirroring his smile. "Sorry it couldn't be more of a surprise" he grimaces. I laugh. "I love it anyway". I feel his arm against the back of the sofa as he slides down into a more comfortable position; I slide down to get more comfortable too.

"You look beautiful" I hear him whisper. I look at him, and as if he hasn't said anything he's looking at what's going on ahead. I smile a little taking it as a compliment. "Thank you" I whisper kissing him on the cheek hoping I'm not taking it too far.

He turns and looks at me, his big toothy grin planted firmly on his face. I look into his chocolate brown eyes and as always, they look amazing.

_I want to be the picture on your wall  
I want to chase you around until we fall  
I want to be the one you write about  
I want to be the one who never lets you down_

We both burst into laughter. We turn to look at Joe who happens to be the DJ. "How convenient" Nick mumbles. I pretend not to hear.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_My head is spinning cause of you_

I rest my head on Nick's shoulder.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do  
Your the storm, and the rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane_

"Dance?", I look up to see Nick looking down at me with his amazing smile again. I feel my cheeks burn up.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do to me  
You've no clue what you do to me_

"Sure" I whisper remembering to breath.

_I can make you laugh until you cry  
I can tell your mood just by your eyes_

He gets up and holds his hand out for me. I take it, using it to help myself stand.

_I can sleep with your head on my cheek  
And I could be the one you never want to leave_

He pulls me into the middle of the room. Wrapping his arms round my waist. I place mine behind his neck.

_Right now I feel like I'm  
Losing control  
Losing control_

I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel his head fall on the side of my head.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
My head is spinning cause of you _

"How's your birthday going now?" he whispers in my hair. I can't bring myself to say anything; all I can do is giggle.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do  
Your the storm, and the rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane_

I feel a kiss on my ear. I dig my head deeper into the side of Nick's neck.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do to me_

"Oh, I nearly forgot". He pulls away, I sigh from the loss of him. I knew the special moment wouldn't last forever.

_And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all  
We'll have each other  
And we won't make the same mistake  
Cause we have had it together _

"I got you something" he says pulling a small box out of his pocket.

_And we're smarter than before  
We have been through the world_

He pulls a gold heart locket necklace out of the box._  
_

_And we know that there is more  
When you find the one that you're looking for _

"It's got a picture of your favorite band in it" he grins placing it in my hand before clasping it.

_Hey, hey,  
My head is spinning cause of you_

I look at our hands. He doesn't let go.

_Hey, hey,  
You've no clue what you do _

"Thank you" I grin, meeting his gaze. He grins with me

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
My head is spinning cause of you

I feel my stomach do a flip. "Nick, I-" I stutter, trying to find the right words to say.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do _

"Yes?" I can hear he's getting impatient. But I can't bring myself to say I love him.

_You're the storm, and the rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane_

"It's amazing. Thank you". I laugh nervously dropping my gaze to our hands again. His hand falls from mine.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do to me _

"It's nothing" he says looking down at the necklace. "Hey Nicky man. Dad's on the phone, he wants to speak to you", he turns to look at Joe, as do I. "Coming" Nick answers looking at me one more time before leaving me alone in the middle of the dance floor.

_You've no clue what you do to me_

He's a rock star Macy... You just a fan girl... He can get any girl he wants. You dream to big...

_You've no clue what you do to me_

* * *

**Sorry. Its my favourite song, had to add it in somehow :P.  
Reviews would be nice :).  
Do you think it would have sounded better in past tense?  
Thank you for reading x**


	4. School

"Its my big girl!" Stella screams to me from across the school hall. All eyes turn to me. I look at the floor, walking over in silence.

"Who are you my mum?" I joke, a little part of me serious. She just laughs and hugs me, obviously, I hug back. "How does it feel being fully 17 now then?" he grins.

"You tell me Stella" I laugh, "You were 17 once". "Oi, year and a half ago actually, get it right" she states. I smirk.

"Hellooo" I turn to see Joe, Kevin and Nick walking up to us. I give a small wave back. "Ah, you three" Stella says professionally now. "I got your clothes for the next tour" she says opening her locker.

"Stella, chill. The next tour is ages away" Joe says laughing. "Im organised what can I say?", she pulls out three suits.

"Nick", a dark brown suit is put up in the air for Nick to look at. "Nice" he smiles. "Kevin", a black suit is put up in the air for Kevin to look at. "Thanks Stella. Looks cool" he says giving her a thumbs up. "And last but not least, Joe", she puts a grey silky looking suit, of course, his is going to look the best. "Sweeet. I'm going to look ah-mazing" he grins teasingly. His vanity's adorable.

"You will" she smiles putting them back in her locker.

"You wore it" I turn to see Nick smiling, I look down remembering I had put on the necklace he had given me not long after I had received it. "Yeah" I grin taking it between my index finger and my thumb. "And my camera nowhere in sight" I look at Stella, knowing a little part of her is serious.

"Actually, it's in my bag thank you very much" I answer smugly sticking out my tongue. I knew she would say that. "And my camera case?" I turn to Kevin now, not sure whether to answer that obvious question or not. "Protecting the camera?" I answer a bit confused. Oblivious, he smiles smugly. "And my ta-", "in the camera Joe!" I snap."Alright, alright..." I hear him mumble.

The already dead confiscation is cut short by the bell. "Well we better get to class!" Stella says grabbing my hand.

"Oh, clown balls! Can I copy your homework Kevin!" Joe says frantically, turning to face Kevin. "Oh yeah man, because I did it" Kevin says sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Mr. Loblaw is used to seeing you two in detention by now Joe" I joke. He laughs and shrugs. "They're like buddies" Nick laughs. I laugh with him.

"Macy we can't be late" Stella says pulling me away. "Bye guys" I chime and wave as Stella pulls me off towards class.


	5. Making arrangements

**Sorry about the short chapters.  
And thank you to the people who have reviewed :).**

* * *

I walk into the lunch hall pulling my scrunchy out of my hair. Sports, how I love it. No one seems to get that. Apparently it's too much hard work. Well, I find it relaxing.

"Macy!" I hear Stella call. I grab an apple and I walk over to Stella and the boys. "Yes?" I ask sitting down next to Nick. "Guess who just asked me out!" she squeals turning to face me. "Er... I don't know... Tell me", she always does this. Guessing wrong doesn't give you brownie points.

"BEN!" she screeches clapping her hands together. "That jerk?". Stella's clapping stop's. "No Joe. He's not a jerk" she says turning to face Joe. "Fine whatever, you do that" he mumbles looking back down at what looks like his half eaten pasta.

"Anyway. What was I going to say before I was rudely interrupted" she says turning to face me again, I see Joe pout at his pasta. I can't help but feel a little for him. I know how much he cares for her. I just wish they would get together; they would be the perfect couple.

"Oh yeah! I got you a date too!". I feel my heart drop to my stomach. "A date? With who?" I question. "With Matt, Ben's friend. He thinks your cute! He's a skater boy and he loves sports. Macy this is a perfect opportunity for you, and me. Please" I can see she's begging now, I can't say no to Stella when she's begging.

"He better be cute" I grimace. "Yay! Macy you're the best!" she squeals again hugging me. We both squeal and hug eachother.

"Better get to class" I hear Nick say in a flat voice. Stella and I stop hugging. "Yeah your right" Stella says pulling away from the hug. "Meet me outside school ok Macy?" Stella says getting picking up her bag. I nod.

"C'mon Joe, we need to get to class" she says getting up from her seat. "Ok!" Joe says jumping up out of his seat. "See ya guys later and don't forget Macy" she smiles turning and heading towards the exit, shortly followed by Joe who happens to be waving.

"Yeah we better get going too" Kevin says getting up out of his seat. "Yeah" I smile getting up after. "C'mon Nick" I says holding out a hand for him. Nick doesn't take it, instead he just gets up.

"You ok?" I ask a little worried. "He's just a little sick" Kevin says smirking. "Yeah, sick" Nick sighs before picking up his bag.


	6. So caught up in you We the kings

"You must be Macy". I look up to see a tall tanned boy standing over the bench I'm sitting on, his hair covering one of his eyes. I notice his adorable dimples as his mouth forms into a smile.

"I must be" I smile back. He flips his hair back out of his eye, the perfect shade of green. Wow, he finds _me _cute? "I'm Matt" he smiles.

"Let's go then you two love birds" Stella calls from Ben's car. I get up from the bench I'm sitting on and walk to the car with my "date".

"Ladies first" Matt says opening my door. What a gentlemen. "Thank you" I giggle sliding into the car. He scoots in next to me. "Where we going then?" I ask sitting up.

"Cinema of course, were going to see that new adventure romance movie. Oh what's it called..." Stella looks away in thought. "Finding you", Matt answers grinning. Wow...he even likes chick flicks... He's perfect, well, nearly, he isn't Nick after all.

**At the cinema**

"Popcorn?" Matt asks holding it out for me. "No thanks" I smile. He smiles with me. Our eyes meet, we gradually closer, until I can feel his peppermint breath on my lips.

I close my eyes and... "COMING THROUGH!". I open my eyes to see Matt looking over to two on coming boy's. Two specific boys at that... Nick and Joe. Oh god...

"Hey you two" Nick says looking a little angry...why? "Who are you?" Matt asks confused and a little annoyed, I just glare. "Oh, Macy you haven't mentioned me? Oh silly you" he says in a mocking tone. "Budge up" he says sternly to Matt. Matt moves over allowing Nick to get in between us. Stupid.

"Can you get some popcorn" Nick smiles at Matt. How fake. Matt holds out the box of popcorn for him, "Here" he smiles back, at least he can be mature about this. Before anything else can be done, Nick knocks the popcorn on the floor.

"DUDE!" Matt screams. I jump up on my seat, surprised by what has just taken place. "Oops, sorry" Nick says shrugging his shoulders, "Go get some more please?" he smiles. I nearly explode strangling him. Now he's trying to get rid of my date?

"Fine" Matt mumbles getting out of his seat. "Matt!" I shout abruptly, he can't leave now. "Don't worry about popcorn, he can wait" I laugh nervously. "No, I can't" Nick smiles making himself comfortable in front of the movie. "I'll be straight back" Matt mumbles walking off towards the exit.

I turn round to face Nick who is currently smiling. "What's your problem?" I growl. His face falls at once. He just shrugs. "I don't have a problem" he says flatly looking back at the screen.

"You got rid of my date Nick! Why won't you just let me have, my date!" I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes now, I'm so angry. "Because Macy!" he snaps, I flinch. "Because what...?" I question feeling my anger die from inside of me.

"Because I-" he stops talking and looks at the cinema screen again. The room is filled with music as a song starts to play.

_I never knew there'd come a day  
When I'd be sayin' to you  
"Don't let this good love slip away  
Now that we know that it's true."_

_Now that we know that it's true."_

I turn back to him to see smiling a little. That was quick.

_Don't, don't you know the kind of man I am  
No, said I'd never fall in love again  
But it's real and the feeling comes shining through. _

"I love this band" he grins. I think I see a tear in his eye but before I can confirm that theory he wipes his eyes.

_So caught up in you, little girl_  
_And I never did suspect a thing_

"Nick? What's wrong?" I ask. The anger fully drained from my body. Why is he crying?

_So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free _

"Sick" he smiles. He's obviously not sick...

_And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me baby you taught me  
How good it could be _

"Sorry" he mumbles, his gaze falling to his feet. "For what?" I frown.

_It took so long to change my mind_  
_I thought that love was a game_  
_I played around enough to find_  
_No two are ever the same_

"Ruining your date" he laughs. "Joe convinced me it was the best thing to do. I know that don't excuse me though" he looks at me again. "What's the best thing to do?" I ask confused. I don't get any of what he saying.

_You made me realized the love I missed  
So hot! Love I couldn't quite resist  
When it's right the light just comes shining through. _

"This" he says gesturing around the room.

_So caught up in you, little girl_

"Ok..." I frown, looking around hoping the wall's will give me a clue, that makes sense.

_You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you, little girl _

I hear him laugh. I look back at him

_That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me, baby you taught me  
How good it could be _

"I'll leave" he smiles getting up. I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach again. He's here now, he can't leave...

_Fill your days and your nights_  
_No need to ever ask me twice oh no_  
_Whenever you want me_  
_And if ever comes a day_  
_When you should turn and walk away oh no_  
_I can't live without you_  
_So caught up in you_

"NO!" I say abruptly, again, grabbing his hand. He jumps and looks at me.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And if ever comes a day  
When you should turn and walk away oh no  
I can't live without you  
So caught up in you, little girl_

"What?" he frowns, looking at our hands? I try to make eye contact with him.

_You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you , little girl  
That I never want to get myself free _

"Stay, please" I whisper. His eyes meet mine finally, a smile slowly forming.

_And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me baby you taught me  
How good it could be, little girl _

"What about the emo kid?" he smirks sitting back down next to me. "Oh, him. Yeah, well, you're my friend, he's gunna have to put up with it" I say shrugging my shoulders.

_You're the one that's got me down on my knees  
So caught up in you, little girl  
That I never want to get myself free  
And baby it's true  
You're the one  
Who caught me and taught me_

We both look over to see Matt on his way back. "Back" he says passing the popcorn to Nick. "Ah, thank you. Sorry about the twitch, you're alright" both boys smile now.

_You got me so caught up in you._


	7. Stella and Joe should date

"Sorry about yesterday. I forgot to give the royal idoits a squeaky toy before we left" Stella says ripping apart her sandwich. Poor sandwich. "It's ok" I smile taking a sip of my juice. "No it's not ok! They ruined our double date! UGH!" she throws her sandwich back on her plate. Guess she's done murdering it.

"Joe likes you Stella. He isn't going to want you to date anyone else" I sigh. She's so blind. "But we talked about it! Were just friends!" she says picking up her sandwich again. "You can't just be friends. The way he looks at you, the way you look at him. The way you act around eachother. The way you hug! The things you talk about. And you treat eachother differently to everyone else!" My voice is becoming frantic, I should be a public speaker. "You'd have to blind, deaf and dumb not to see you're perfect for eachother!".

"Macy" Stella says in a calm relaxed tone, how can she be calm about this? "Yes?" I ask semi calm. "You are in no position to be giving out love advice" she's smirking now... I sigh and sit back down, I hadn't even realised I'd got up. "But you both love eachother" I mumble looking at her dismantled sandwich. "But we talked about it. And remember who else was there" I don't have to look at her to know she's grinning.

"Yeah but he came because Joe told him to..." I sigh picking up my juice again. "Hmm". "I'm not in trouble right?", we both look up at Kevin. "No, you're off the hook" Stella laughs. "Phew! Ok, well. HI GUYS!" he waves at us and sits down.

"Hi..." Joe says sitting down next to Kevin. His face is herlarious, he looks terrified. Stella picks up her sandwich. "Don't hit me!" Joe says sheilding his face with his text book. Stella puts her sandwich back down. "You annoy me" Stella says glaring at him. "But you love me really" he smiles, smugly. "If I didn't you'd be eating this sandwich by now" she says smirking.

"Hey" Nick says throwing himself down next to me. Laying his bag in front of him, letting his head fall on top of it, using it as a pillow. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "He was up all night song writing" Joe says patting his brothers bag. "Which is good for us but terrible for him" Kevin says putting his juice box to his own mouth.

"Three songs" Nick yawns. "And there not that bad" he smiles smugly managing to lift his head so he's facing me. "Couldn't it wait?" I sigh. "No. They were good songs. I needed to get it out there and then" he frowns. He looks so tired, bags under his eyes. And he still looks cute!

"Silly Nicky" Stella says laughing. "Silly Nicky indeed" Nick laughs too. The bell rings. "Off to class girls and boys!" Miss Garcia calls from the cafeteria's entrance. "Oh great... Social studies" Kevin grimaces getting up out of his seat. "See ya" he says picking up his bag. "Awh you love it" Joe laughs. They both walk off.

"C'mon Macy" Stella says smiling. "Bye Nick" I look down at Nick who is still laying on his bag. I turn to walk away. "Hey, Macy" I turn back to Nick who is currently getting up. "We got an English test tomorrow... I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine after school to study". He doesn't need my help, he's a straight A student, oh well, any excuse to hang out with him. "Sure" I smile. "Great. See ya later" he smiles before walking away.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys :).**  
**I'm trying to bring more Joella into it... But I'm not sure how...**


	8. What did it say?

"No, no, no!" Nick exclaims slamming his english book on the table. "I'm trying Nick!" I whimper grabbing my hair. "Ahh! I know... I am not a very patient teacher. Just read it through ONE more time. I need a toilet break" he says smiling. He gets up. I pick up the peice of paper. He smiles and walks off out of the room.

"Phew..." I huff throwing the paper away. "I cannot do this!" I mumble to myself getting up out of my seat. I look around the room for something to do till he gets back. I walk over to Nick's working area. I know its confidential, but I'm tired... And bored...

A peice of paper is in the middle of the table. You can tell its not done. It's in the middle of the table with the pen on top of it. I could use something like this to post on the fan site... No, he wouldn't let me.

I pick it up to read out loud to myself. This must of been one of his three songs.

"_I was dreaming of the past._  
_And my heart was beating fast,_  
_I began to lose control,_  
_I began to lose control,_"

_I didn't mean to hurt you, _  
_I'm sorry that I mad you cry, _  
_I didn't want to hurt you, _  
_I'm just a jealous guy, _

_I was feeling insecure, _  
_You might not love me any more, _

_I was shivering inside, _  
_I was shivering inside, _

_I was trying to catch your eyes, _  
_Thought that you were trying to hide, _  
_I was swallowing my pain, _  
_I was swallowing my pain._"

Nick's in love... Oh no... No! No! NO! Oh god... I don't think I can bare him falling in love with another girl... I won't get to see him as much. I feel a tear fall from my eye onto the paper. "Oops" I mumble trying to rub it away, as well as my tears. I put it back the way I found it hoping he won't realise. I notice a pink sticky label showing through from the other side, I turn it over to read.

_Macy-_

"What are you doing?" I jump and swoop round to see Nick cross armed and looking at me. "I...er... Sorry" I mumble looking down at the ground. I have no good excuse. He doesn't say anything, just turns the paper back round. "I like your song..." I mumble looking back at the paper. What did it say?

"Its not done" he says ripping of the sticky label and shoving it in his pocket, leaving his hands in there. I really want to know what that paper said. "Oh, yeah, I know. But its good" I can't bring my eyes of his pocket. It had my name on! "What was that" I smile pointing to his pocket, trying to sound casual about it.

"What was what?" he frowns looking down at his pocket. "That peice of paper Nick. It had my name on" I know I shouldn't be so rude but I really want to know! "Macy we got a test tomorrow. We need to revise or were both going to fail" he says digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "No, you're not failing Nick. Your teaching me stuff the teacher hasn't taught the class yet. Show. Me. The. Paper!" I fold my arms to now. If i'm going to get that paper I have to show some authority.

"Hey guys. Just getting my bag". Neither Nick or I look away from eachother as Joe walks across to get the bag which is laying next to Nick's feet. "Joe" I smile, not looking away from Nick, "Tell your brother to give me the paper". "What?" Joe gets up, with the bag, so he's standing next to Nick. "Joe. Tell your friend to mind her own business", we continue to make eye contact. "Huh? Y'know what. I don't care. I'm staying out of this one" he laughs putting on his side bag.

"Hey, what's going on up here?". I look away now. To look at Stella. "You're a dick" I mumble looking at Nick one more time before walking pass Stella over to the stairs. I'm not going to make a scene in front of his family. I push past Kevin who is just coming up. "Woah. What's going on?" Kevin asks moving out of the way so I can get through.

"You're brothers a dick!" I shout walking over to the front door and slamming it behind me. What. A. Dick!

* * *

**Yeah I know I update fast :P.  
Lol, it's not because I'm sad and have no life...alright partly ;). I just write really fast, I already have the ideas in my head...  
There's probably only going to be one more chapter.**


	9. Skyway avenue We the kings Confessing

I lay in bed crying. I know it's stupid. I shouldn't cry over something so small. It's not what happened so much... It's just knowing my name is on that paper and I can't read it, oh and it's Nick's stubbornness, it's always something to do with Nick's stubbornness.

I wipe my eyes to look at the time, 11:40. I grimace turning to look at the tv, there's nothing on anyway. Nick was right though...I do need to study...Oh well, this will be the first one I've ever failed. I snuggle into the duvet hoping that my crying fit would have worn me out and made me tired. It hasn't... I turn over.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I jump, looking up at my window. I don't move. It might be Stella... no, Stella wouldn't come at this time...

"Macy. Macy it's me Nick. Open up". Oh great, it's Nick. I wipe my red puffy eyes trying to make myself look half decent, I can't let him know I've been crying...

I jump out of bed and walk over to the window and open the curtains. He's holding on for dear life. He must have climbed up the sewage pipe. Crazy. "Macy open up, now" he growls. Has he come to shout at me now?

I think about leaving him for a minute, I decide against it. I shrug and open my window, stepping back to give him room. _Thump._ That probably woke my mum. "What do you want?" I hiss sitting down on my bed, not wanting too be too loud, in case my mum does actually wake up. Nick getting escauted out by the police isn't as an amusing thought as you'd think.

"Please don't be mad..." he says sitting down next to me. I don't say anything. "Macyyyy" he whines bringing me into a side hug. Now _thats_ adorable. "I came all this way just to say I'm sorry. I spent 20 minutes trying to climb the side of your house. I am not leaving until you've forgived me..." he whispers kissing my cheek. I shiver slightly at the contact.

"Did Stella tell you to apoligise?" I grumble trying to stay in character. I am not letting him win this one... "No...?" he mumbles confused. What's so confusing about him being a jerk? He sighs, letting me go and sitting back.

"Macy...". I look at him. I get it, he knows my name. "Do you know how hard the last couple of months have been for me? I don't think you do" he looks hurt. What did _I_ do? "Ahh... I promised I would never fall for anyone again... It always breaks me". Oh, it's about his new girl, well I don't like her already... "I read the peom Nick. I know about you're little crush" I growl.

"You do?" he looks confused now. I just nod. "And your angry..." he sounds hurt. I can't give my approval... I can't... "What do you want me to say Nick? Course I'm gunna be a little angry... I won't get to see you as much!". My eyes start to water again. Oh no, no, no, I can't cry in front of him!

"What? Course you would! You'd see me more!" he sounds confused, what's so confusing about it all? "How do you work that one out Nick! Everytime you fall in love, and I have witnesses, you spend all your time with them then they break up with you after a month or so, your heart broken for a couple of weeks then you bounce back!". What doesn't he get about this! "Wait. Were talking about breaking up? Macy we haven't even started dating!" he sounds scared now. What is wrong with him!

"But when you do! I give you a month and she'll break your heart just like every other girl does! Then me, Stella, Kevin and Joe will be left to pick up the peices. Just. Like. Every. Other. Girl!" I yell wiping the tears from my eyes. Yeah, im crying...

"Wait. Back up a little. Who's she! Girl! Macy what are you talking about?" he still looks and sounds fustrated. Ugh! "This girl Nick! The girl you like!" I can't bring myself to stop crying, I'm trying...

"You think there's a girl?" he laughs hugging me again. I can't pull away, I'm scared I'll never get to hug him again now. "Well...yeah" I mumble confused. Im seriously confused.

"Macy" he whispers kissing my hair. "You _are_ that girl Macy". My heart stops. "That girl I've spent endless nights thinking about. That girl who makes my heart stop whenever shes about. That girl who stole my heart and won't give it back! The most cutest, funniest, loving girl I know is you Macy and I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you Macy Misa, so, so, so, much". I feel another kiss, on my forehead this time. I still can't bring myself to speak... Nick of Jonas, love's, _me_? Why does this feel bad?

"Do you love me?" he asks obviously registering my silence. I can't bring myself to say yes. "Nick..." I sigh. At least I _can _speak... "You don't love me..." he whimpers letting me go. "No Nick-" I'm cut off by his tears. "Perfect! I just humilated myself in front of my best friend!" Im his best friend? "I thought you liked me too! I'm so stupid! What is wrong with me?" he crawls up into a ball crying. Im not sure what to say. Im his bestfriend?

"Nick... Don't cry..." I sigh scooting over beside him to hug him. "I love you... More than you will ever know. It's just, I mean what I said. You never last more than a month in a relartionship. You either break up with them or they break up with you. You never speak to them again... I don't want to risk it. I don't want to loose you Nick. I'd rather stay friends with you and wonder what could have been than go out with you for a bit then have to forget you..." I sigh looking down at my duvet. Everything I've ever wanted and I'm pushing it away... What am I, gay?

"Macy, the girls I date are either fake, attention seekers users and even a mixture of all three sometimes... You are not fake, you are not an attention seeker and you are defiantely not revealing. Normally I fall for those kinda girls because I don't know it till after or they just seem _really_ easy. I've got to know you Macy and let me tell you now, you're different and no way easy. What I'm feeling is different Macy". I can't bring myself to look at him. I want, no scratch that, _need_ him but I can't...I really can't.

I feel a pair of arms around me again. I don't react. Before I can say anything or even move I feel a pair of lips on mine. I kiss back, naturally. My body reacts not letting my brain get a word in. I lift up slightly grabbing handfuls of his hair, trying to get as close as humanly possible to him.

"Macy" he says pulling away. "How can you not want that?" he sighs resting his forehead on mine. I just smile weakly, meeting his eyes.

_She said lets change our luck_  
_ This night is all we got_  
_ Drive fast until _  
_ We crash this dead-end life_  
_ Sweet dreams that won't come true_  
_ I'd leave it all for you_

We both burst into laughter not moving an inch. I forgot about the TV. "Have you ever noticed how this band ruins all our special moments?" Nick says grinning.

_ Brick walls are closing in_  
_ Let's make a run tonight_

"What special moments?" I question. I didn't know we had, had 'moments'._  
_

_ Blinded by the lights_  
_ Hold you through forever_

"Yeah?" he frowns, obviously amused. "The party, the cinema and well, the best moment of my life" he smiles looking around and moving away. I sigh.

_ Won't let you go_  
_ 'Cause if you jump I will jump too_  
_ We will fall together from the buildings ledge_

"Oh, them moments" I laugh looking at the TV screen. They are a good band.

_Never looking back at what_  
_ We've done_  
_ We'll say it was love_  
_ 'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

"If you don't want to date... I'll understand" he sighs sitting up against the wall_.  
_

_ She said don't change your mind_  
_ Let's leave this town behind_  
_ We'll race right off the cliff_  
_ They will remember this_

"No... I want to be with you Nick... I just don't want to break up, which I know we will". I seem calm, but inside I'm screaming out for him. He makes it so hard to say no.

_ It all got so mundane_  
_ With you I'm back again_  
_ Just take me by the hand_  
_ We're close to the edge_

"Then we won't" he smiles looking at me. "We'll stay friends... But with benefits" he looks sneaky. I don't get it_.  
_

_ Blinded by the lights_  
_ Hold you through forever_  
_ Won't let you go_

"Huh?". I'm confused... He comes back over, getting dangerously close again.

_ 'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together from the buildings ledge_"_  
Never looking back at what__  
We've done_  
_ We'll say it was love_  
_ 'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue_

"Yeah" he grins. Our eyes meet again. "We won't be a couple, but, we can kiss, hug and tell eachother we love them". I can't argue with that..._  
_

_ Where are your guts to fly?  
Soaring through, through the night  
_

"But I don't want to date anyone else..." I mumble not looking away from him.

_And if you take that last step_  
_ I'll follow you_  
_ Leave the ledge and fly_  
_ We're finally alive_

"Then don't... Pretend everyone else has cooties and if you kiss them you'll die" he laughs. I laugh with him._  
_

_ Cause if you jump, I will jump too_  
_ We will fall together from the buildings ledge_  
_ Never looking back at what we've done_

"I love you" I whisper feeling confident enough to make the first move this time. I peck him on the lips.

_ We'll say it was love_

"I love you too" he smiles going to kiss me. I push him off a bed making him hit the floor, pretty hard which I feel bad for.

_ Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue  
So what's left to prove_

"What the hell?_" _he exclaims getting up. "Hey, were friends remember" I grin sitting back down properly. "Oh, I see" he smirks tackerling me. We both laugh hugging eachother.  
_ We have made it through_

**Next day**

"Hey" Stella smiles walking over to me. "What happened between you and Nick last night? He won't stop laughing". "Oh, we agreed to just be friends" I smile innocently. She probably has no idea what I'm talking about. "Friends...? And your both smiling about that?". Yeah, no idea.

"Heyyy!" I feel a pair of arms wrap about my waist from behind. "Hello friend" I giggle turning round to kiss Nick on the lips. "Ahh, don't you just love friendship" he smiles kissing me between the ears.

"Wow, I never get any of that friendship stuff" Joe laughs walking over to stand by Stella. "Well you ain't getting any of that from me" Stella laughs nudging Joe. They should become 'friends'. "Hey yeah, why don't I ever get kissed like that?" Kevin laughs. "Because you guys have cooties and I want to live thank you" I grin. "I love you" Nick whispers in my ear hugging me. I hug back

Don't you just love friendship?

* * *

**So after all that, I couldn't think of an ending... **  
**Oh wellll. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Sorry for any grammar or spelling. I ain't no Stephanie Meyer y'know...lol  
Thank you for reading :) x.  
And thank you so much for the reviews :D x**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**I'm gunna do a sequel to 'What you do to me We the kings NACY'.****  
It will be up very soon called "I made a mistake"  
So please read it when I do put it up**


End file.
